Pained Heart
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Nico has been hurt before. He doesn't want anyone else to feel the pain he felt and will protect the only thing he has left. Solangelo


Nico has been hurt before. Many times.

He doesn't like to think about the times he was hurt because he doesn't live reliving and re feeling the pain.

Because some of of his memories made him feel horrible.

Like the moment his hero told him that Bianca, the most important person in Nico's life, had died on a quest and that he had been unable to protect her.

He had felt so alone and scared. He didn't deserve that. He did nothing wrong. Why did the world hate him?

And he hurt others in his grief. That made his heart ache too.

It hurt when he found out he liked other boys. He hated himself and his thoughts became quite dark.

He was alone and different and there was no reason for his existence.

But life got better. He found a new sister, made some new friends, and even found a boyfriend.

Will Solace was the love of his life. Nico had never felt that way about someone before.

After marrying the boy of his dreams they had decided to expand their family. They adopted a cute little girl that Will had saved. The girl's parents had died in a car accident. The little girl had lost a leg in the accident. She had no other family.

Nico loved her immediately and so they adopted her. Her name was Chloe and she was the sweetest child alive. At least in Nico's opinion.

When she was six she was diagnosed with Cancer. She died when she was eight and Nico couldn't help but feel like everyone he gave a damn about died and leaves him.

Will reminds him that he still loved him and Nico slowly gets better. He visits her in the afterlife until his father tells him that the little girl moved on to a second life.

After a couple of years they try adopting a child again but they never get a call.

Nico is at home alone a lot because Will works long and weird hours at the hospital. Nico feels alone again and he hates it because he has Will.

They try surrogacy and end up with a little baby boy. They name him Andrew and Nico doesn't feel so lonely anymore.

Nico, Will and Andrew were on a road trip to Camp Half Blood to visit their friends when a drunk driver runs a red light and hits the side of the car.

Andrew dies before they can even get to the hospital and Will is seriously injured.

Will and Nico decide not to have anymore kids after that.

They start fighting a lot to the point where they can't even look at each other without being reminded of the kids they lost.

They end up getting divorced and Nico disappears for a couple years.

When he comes back he finds out that Will had a son. Aparently after Nico left Will had a one night stand with a woman he met at a bar. They ended up getting married so they could raise their son together.

The woman died during childbirth though.

Will asked Nico to stay and they fall in love all over again. Nico stays distant from the boy though. His name is James and Nico is afraid if he gets close to him he will die like his other children.

Will notices but he doesn't say anything. He's just glad Nico's okay and is with him again.

After a couple of years Will is diagnosed with alzheimer's and Nico and James start losing him more and more every day.

Will dies a few years after leaving Nico with the belief that everyone he gives a damn about dies.

James and him aren't very close. Nico doesn't try and James is afraid of him.

But he looks so much like Will that Nico can't stay away from the boy.

James knocks up some girl when he's 16. The girl wants nothing to do with the baby so James drops out of school to take care of his son. He names him Will after his father.

One night, while James is out buying diapers Nico is left to care for the baby. Baby William. Who looks so much like his Will.

After a while someone knocks on the door and the police are there. They tell him that James was murdered in an attempted robbery.

Nico goes down to identify the body and a part of him realizes he did care for James. He feels guilty about not getting closer to the boy.

He takes William and moves to Italy to start a whole new life.

And he does everything in his power to prevent William from getting hurt.

Because he knows how much getting hurt...hurts.


End file.
